The Dead will Govern
by Agent of the Divine One
Summary: Zombies are loose in Jump City! What horrors will this herald for our heroes and the citizens? BB and Rae


This story is dedicated to TheGothGoddessofDarkness and ahilty

Thank you for giving my idea wings!

I do not own the Teen Titans, duh:p

And now Divine Productions presents: The Dead will Govern!

"Good morning Jump City it is a beautiful morning here in and there isn't a person in sight!"

A groan is heard behind the reporter.

"Hold on Brink! It seems that one of our citizens has come out to enjoy this fabulous morning! How are you doing sir?"

"Enghhhh." Came the reply, the persons ear fell off and either the reporter didn't notice or all those botox injections had finally swollen her eyes shut.

"I'm sorry, what was that sir?"

"Enghhhh! Brains!" Next came a hollow knocking and the person moved onto the camera man.

"Brains!"

"Hey! I'm using those! Ah!"

Now there was a chorus. "Brains!"

Finally the news lady snapped out of her daze and ran away even while she was speaking into the microphone, "This is Channel Six news with Mareline Plastique reporting! Back to you!"

**(Meanwhile in Titans Tower)**

"Zombies! It's the end of the world! We're all going to lose our brains to the undead!"

Beast Boy stood there hyperventilating before he shook his head violently to regain some clarity of thought.

"Ah!" And that put him back to square one. So he did the only thing that he could do. Pass out.

**(At the same time in Raven's room)**

_Ugh! Why can't Beast Boy be quiet for once?_

Raven was quite predictably trying to read a book and as per usual Beast Boy had broken her concentration, but it wasn't all thunder clouds.

_Oh come on Grumpy! You know you think he's cute!_ That pink emotion was as ebullient as ever prancing to and fro and Raven's patience wore ever thinner.

"_I do not think he is cute! I think he is an annoying green elf that needs to grow up!"_

At this point a yellow cloaked emotion appeared.

_While Happy does have a rather peppy personality I would point out that he has been the one to help you when you needed it the most. And at the very least he deserves to be tolerated._

Raven sighed in resignation. She knew that knowledge was speaking the truth, but that didn't make it any more pleasant.

"Ah!" Again came the noise and Raven began a new mantra, "_Tolerate him, he's a well meaning idiot. Tolerate him he's a well meaning idiot. Tol-"_

Thud!

Immediately Raven's head snapped up and Nevermore screamed along with Raven, "Beast Boy!"

Raven ran out of her room like Kid Flash on a sugar high. Only one thing was on her mind. "_Beast Boy please be alright._"

In the main room Raven found something that left her bemused and ready to maim Beast Boy. He was laying unconscious on the ground with the television on the news channel.

What Raven saw on the screen was disgusting...and bizarre. A Zombie was chewing on something when what skin it had left turned green. It then proceeded to spit out a white lard-like substance and what appeared to be eyelashes. She didn't want to know anything more. So back to the problem at hand.

Raven went over her options in her mind. She could call for the other Titans, she could shake him awake or she could make him laugh. She chose none of the above.

Bloosh! "Pthhh! Hey! What's the big idea?" Beast Boy stopped in his indignant shout long enough to notice Raven standing there with her usual deadpan expression in place. And then Beast Boy began a new tirade.

"Raven the undead have been brought to life by a large dose of radiation! We've got to get down to the news station before they begin to play Polka Music over the airways!"

"Beast Boy calm down. We'll get the others and we'll take care of this as a team. And I seriously doubt that Polka music is their ultimate goal."

Someone must have had it in for Raven, because the next thing she knew polka music was playing full blast throughout the tower. Of course this did not go unnoticed by the others and soon Cyborg emerged clutching his head in agony.

"Where are Robin and Starfire!"

"I don't know, but I hope they get here soon! This is worse than when Punk Rockit played!"

"Guys! What's the problem! We were training and suddenly Polka music started coming out of the speakers in the gym!" Robin emerged with Starfire both clutching their heads in an attempt to block out the sound.

Although none of them noticed it at the time you could see that pink lipstick was smeared all over his face and his hair was like that of a potted plants leaves. Suffice to say that he was doing more than just training with Starfire in the gym.

"It's the zombies! They're playing Polka music to wear down our resistance and then take over the city!"

Robin was even shorter on patience than usual so he took action. "Cyborg! Block all incoming communications! This has to stop if we're going to form a plan!"

Cyborg nodded and tapped into the towers mainframe. Ten seconds later all was silent and Robin immediately went into leader mode.

"Okay, Titans we need to find those Zombies and take them down! Start your search with-"

"Ahem." Everyone turned to look at Beast Boy in annoyance. He smiled sheepishly and muttered. "Just look at the screen."

They turned and found that the reporter was in the middle of narrating the current situation. "Zombies have taken over the city and are even now trying to break down the doors to this studio! We are calling on the Teen Titans to stop this madness and keep my career from ending too soon!" Even as he said this the screen shook with the sheer force of zombies trying to break into the studio.

"Okay team we need to head to the news station and stop these zombies. And above all don't be seen. Titans Go!"

**(30 minutes later)**

The Titans all stood around the corner from the monolith that was Channel Six. Zombies carried to and fro some wandering, but others stood in front of the doors looking about blankly at the surrounding landscape.

"Hey, Robin I'm picking up something familiar. It looks like those Zombies have the same isotopic signature as the xynotheum professor Chang used in that cannon of his a while back."

Beast Boy smiled proudly at his guess being correct. (Hey, it didn't happen that often so he's entitled to celebrate once in a while.)

"Okay team. We'll teleport inside near the main server and disable it. That should give the people the means to fight back. Let's go!"

Once inside the News tower the Titans sneaked around as quietly as they could. There were some close calls along th way, but the zombies didn't notice them. They're brain dead, what do you expect?

Eventually the Titans found the control room and cut the feed to the houses throughout the city. But this only caused the moaning to grow louder. Cyborg's arm beeped and he looked down to see a spike in power levels.

"Robin, it looks like that sound was just a temporary cover. They've absorbed enough power from the waves to be invulnerable to physical attacks!"

"So what are we supposed to do? It's not like they're just going to crawl back into their graves!"

"That's why we have to bring a new sound to this town."

Everyone turned to find Beast Boy holding a guitar in his hands and immediately they understood what to do. But that didn't mean they were all willing.

"Sigh. I have drums." (Guess who said that. :)

**(Five minutes later)**

All was ready and so the counter assault began.

Get up, get up, get up x 3

Get up, get up, get uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup

Get up, get up, get up, drop the bombshell  
Get up, get up, this is out of control  
Get up, get up, get up, drop the bombshell  
Get up, get up, (get gone)

Now look who's coming, yeah, look who's back

Quick, drop the bombshell straight to the track

The 21st century killing machine  
Burnt on the inside, a five-headed team

**In the background you could hear the zombies shrieks of agony as this new sound pulsed throughout the city.**

Now I'm not the same because you're not the same  
And you're not the same because I'm not the same  
And we're not the same this could never be the same  
And we just want to survive

Get up, get up, get up, drop the bombshell  
Get up, get up, this is out of control  
Get up, get up, get up, drop the bombshell  
Get up, get up, (get gone) x 2

Now you want to save us and you want it all  
And you want the trasmit cause you want the call  
And you want the one that made the worlds collide  
But since that has happened it's grown twice inside

(I'm not the same) x 4

Get up, get up, get up, drop the bombshell  
Get up, get up, this is out of control  
Get up, get up, get up, drop the bombshell  
Get up, get up, (get gone) x 2

Get up, get up (drop the bombshell) x 2

Get up, get up, get up, drop the bombshell  
Get up, get up, this is out of control  
Get up, get up, get up, drop the bombshell  
Get up, get up, (get gone) x 2

(everybody should drop the bomb)

(Drop them a line and hit the floor)

(Everybody should drop the bomb)

Yeah! Yeah!

**More screams increasing in volume.**

(everybody should drop the bomb)

(Drop them a line and hit the floor)

(Everybody should drop the bomb)

Yeah! Yeah!

Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!

Yeah! Yeah!

Yeah! Yeah!

And with the last notes there was a collective thump throughout the city. Now however the Titans were faced with a new dilemma.

"Dudes? What do we do with the bodies?"

There was a collective groan from the Titans and Raven moved as if to smack him with her hand, but then thought better of it. Instead she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Beast Boy of course was in shock and reached tentatively up to the place where Raven had kissed. Then he broke out in a wide grin and shouted, "Dude! I hope these guys attack again!"

This time Raven did smack him and the Titans all had a laugh at the Green changling now dazed and grinning on the floor.

**My work seemed to be fairly heavy for the most part so I though that I would try something a little lighter. And if you are in a generous mood check out my Teen Titans video by the same name. Search for ****Teen Titans Bombshell**** on youtube . Com (eliminate the spaces to find the site.**

**Thank you and be on the lookout for the second chapter of It Ends in Blood.**


End file.
